


lie down in darkness.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Post-Film, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro faded into darkness, but the darkness soon ebbed away into light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie down in darkness.

Pietro faded into darkness, but the darkness soon ebbed away into light. He was lying on the ground so he carefully got up, moving faster when he realized that he wasn't in pain. He looked down at his clothes to see that the bullet hole-ridden shirt was gone, pristine white in its place, and that was when it hit him that he must really be dead. It was the only possibility that explained this. Panic, thoughts of Wanda, then, the sound of his name from the one person he thought he'd never hear from again.

Their mother. It was okay.


End file.
